


Arthur Frets

by orphan_account



Series: Merlin One-Shots/Character Studies [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e06 A Servant of Two Masters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Servant of Two Masters" is still one of my top Merthur episodes.





	

It'd been a difficult few days, with the investigations regarding the traitor in Camelot...but even more troubling, silly enough, had been Merlin's absence. 

Arthur would never admit--could scarcely admit to himself--that Merlin's absence was driving him mad.

At first, on his way back to Camelot, the shock was so great that none of it had sunk in. Merlin had been alive when they'd been separated by the rock-slide. He'd been wounded, yes, but Arthur never let himself or Merlin believe it to be mortal. Hadn't wanted to believe it could be--that it even had the potential to be. Merlin, too, bloody idiot he was, had put on a brave face and challenged Arthur the way he always had. Enough that Arthur had thought, there's no way he'll die. There's no way. I'd know. He'd- Arthur would know if Merlin was dying. 

Arthur would know if Merlin was dead. Somehow, he would feel it.

The shock of being separated was like a fog in his head; obtrusive and blinding. 

Until- until Arthur was standing in the council hall, surrounded by his knights, the council, advisors...everyone except Merlin. 

Gaius had come in with a look on his face. He’d asked, "Where's Merlin?" 

The fog vanished from his head as the physician's words echoed throughout the hall. 

Arthur vaguely recalls keeping his head the way a ruler is expected. To all in the room, Arthur had been calm. 

 

\---

 

In his chambers, though--in his cold, tidy, Merlin-less chambers--Arthur let himself panic.

“Arthur-”

“What if they torture him, Gwen?” He was pacing. Fire unlit. Gwen had brought him dinner - it had long since gone cold. “We know this is an enemy of the crown, and he's the crown regent’s servant. What if they think he has information? What if they think he has secrets that might make for leverage over the King of Camelot?”

Gwen was sat at the table, watching him with tired eyes. She was as worried as he, Arthur knew. “He would never betray you. He would never say anything.” 

“What? That's-” Arthur exhaled harshly, abruptly frustrated. “Guinevere, that's not what worries me.”

She was tracing her fingers in the condensation on her goblet. “I know.”

Their eyes met, dark circles a mirror of each other’s exhaustion and worry. 

“I cannot accept that he's lost.”

Gwen nodded. 

“He's not, Arthur.”

Not yet, they thought.


End file.
